Viaggio nel tempo
by Sophia95
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se la figlia sedicenne di Derek e Casey venisse trasportata indietro nel tempo quando i suoi genitori avevano la sua stessa età? - Avevo cominciato questa fanfiction in inglese con il nome di "Time Travel" ma mi ero bloccata. Adesso ho deciso di riprenderla in italiano modificando qualcosa. ENJOY! 3


"Svegliati, Lily! Mi devi aiutare!"

Erano le sette del mattino. Di domenica. L'ultima cosa che Lily avrebbe voluto fare era alzati dal suo letto caldo e accogliente, o meglio, il vecchio letto di sua madre. Prese le coperte le tirò fino a coprirsi la faccia. Lei e suo fratello sarebbero dovuti rimanere a casa dei nonni per il fine settimana dato che i loro genitori avevano entrambi impegni fuori città.

"Lily!" ripeté Jack tentando di svegliare sua sorella. L'unica risposta che ricevette fu un grugnito. Sapendo che non avrebbe ottenuto nessun risultato con le buone, prese le coperte e le buttò ai piedi del letto. "JACK! Si gela! Perché cavolo l'hai fatto? Deficiente!" Lily era furiosa, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare cinque ore di allenamento nel pomeriggio e voleva dormire almeno fino alle undici.

Dopo vari lamenti e minacce, decise di ascoltare suo fratello minore. Le disse che doveva provare un'invenzione fenomenale. " Ok, mi vesto e vengo in salotto" rispose lei rassegnata.

Dopo essersi sciacquata il viso, si guardò allo specchio e notò che i suoi boccoli ramati erano più scombinati del solito. Si agitava sempre nel sonno prima di una gara. I suoi grandi occhi azzurri, l'unica cosa che aveva preso da sua madre, erano leggermente gonfi, probabilmente aveva dormito con la faccia rivolta verso il cuscino.

Una volta pronta, si diresse da suo fratello che, già a dieci anni, sembrava essere destinato a diventare un genio dell'informatica. Mentre lei, a sedici anni, troppo pigra per impegnarsi a scuola, viaggiava sulla media del sei.

C'era di buono che era brava in quasi tutti gli sport, cosa in cui suo fratello era una frana. Era talmente brava che l'anno prima era riuscita ad aggiudicarsi il titolo di campionessa regionale di pattinaggio artistico. Quest'anno mirava alle nazionali. Sapeva di potercela fare.

Al piano di sotto trovò suo fratello che maneggiava uno strano macchinario e lo guardò con diffidenza. "Tesoro, vieni a fare colazione prima di aiutare Jack!" le disse nonna Nora dalla cucina alzando leggermente il tono della voce per farsi sentire. "Ciao Nonna," – disse Lilly sedendosi davanti un piatto pieno di pancake – "hai una vaga idea di cosa si sia inventato stavolta?".

Sua nonna ridacchio leggermente: "Dice di aver creato una macchina del tempo ma dubito che funzionerà". La guardò di traverso. " E -a vole povae su -i me?" rispose scettica.

"Lily, non parlare con la bocca piena." la sgridò Nora alzando gli occhi al cielo. Ci avevano rinunciato da tempo, quella ragazza era la fotocopia di Derek e non solo di faccia.

Finita la colazione, si diresse lentamente verso suo fratello. Molto lentamente.

"Lily, muoviti! Fidati che non muori" – disse seccato Jack – "ti porto indietro solo di qualche minuto per vedere come reagisce un umano alla macchina".

"Stai scherzando vero?!" Lily non era per niente sicura di volerlo fare, ma d'altra parte non c'era nessuna possibilità che un bambino di dieci anni avesse davvero inventato una macchina del tempo.

La macchina era più o meno grande quanto un comodino ed era collegata da una parte al PC di Jack e dall'altra ad una specie di bilancia. " Allora tu mettiti in piedi sopra il portale spazio-temporale" la istruì Jack mentre Nora ridacchiava seduta sul divano.

\- "La bilancia?"

"Sì, la bilancia …" rispose il ragazzino con la faccia di chi è convinto di parlare con un idiota.

"Aspetta, prendo i miei pattini! Non si sa mai, magari combini qualche pasticcio e io mi ritrovo senza niente da fare" lo prese in giro Lily mentre prendeva il suo zaino e lo metteva sulle spalle.

\- "Pronta?"

\- "Yep!"

Jack schiacciò una serie di numeri sul PC e premette invio. Nell'arco di dieci secondi Lily era sparita. Il viso di Nora passò da un'espressione divertita ad una terrorizzata. Jack si girò verso di lei con aria colpevole: "Credo di avere usato la sequenza sbagliata! È andata indietro nel tempo di vent'anni".


End file.
